Soaring Phoniex
by Shadow User69
Summary: This a rewrite of my other story, A Purpose. Natsu never joined Fairy Tail and creates a new guild called Soaring Phoenix. (Has been adopted by:Shadow-Fire Dragon Slayer: /u/6685720/)
1. Prologue

**An: Hello everyone here is the rewrite a promise. Everything is still the same but I change and add new stuff. Its also under a new name. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Characters ages**

 **Natsu: 21 Mirajane: 20 Makarov: Over 80 Elfman: 18 Sting: 11 Rouge: 11**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **On The Road**

A young man wearing a black trench cloak with a hood covering half his face is seen walking on road to Magnolia town. He has a sword strap on his back and a gun strapped to his hips.

"I told Sting and Rouge to meet me at Clover town so I should cross Magnolia town." The man said looking at the entrance to Magnolia.

"It's night time huh…well I should go find an inn." He started walk around town looking for inns that are open late at night. "AHHHHH!" Somebody screamed. "What was that?" He questioned running towards the direction of the screaming.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Earlier**

A young white haired woman is walking by herself in a dark alley with bags in her hands. "Oh no it's almost midnight I should get going before Elfman worries." The woman said as she walks faster. She continues to walk until someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey pretty lady why are you out here where no one could see you?" The man asked. The woman turns around to see a handsome man in a white tuxedo. "I went shopping but I didn't notice the time so I'm taking a shortcut." Woman said as she smiles.

The man had an evil smile as she grab the woman and throws her on the ground. "W-what are you d-doing?" The woman asked frighten by what going to do. "Shut up you slut, just wait until I done with you, you will fuck every guy in town." The man said as he tears the upper part of the woman sweater. "N-NO PLEASE STOP!" The woman screamed but no one could hear her. "AHHH!" She screamed again.

* * *

 **Back in to the regular time**

"Hey let her go." The cloak guy said. He sees the man pinning the white haired beauty. The man got up and looks at him. "What are you going to do?" The man asked.

Then all of them heard a beeping sound coming from the direction of the cloak man. The cloak man gets a small device out of his pocket and points it to the man. "It says here that you ar-" He was interrupted when the man punches him.

"Don't reveal my true identity. My master wouldn't want that." The man said as black aura form around his hand. "So you don't want me to reveal that you are exactly a demon from a dark guild called Tartarus." The cloak gut said as he took at his gun.

"You know what I don't care if you revealed my identity you and the slut are going to die either way." The demon said as he transform into a humanoid demon.

"It seems you don't know who I am; well let me tell you that I was the one that killed half of the Tartarus guild members." The cloak man said.

A blue magic circle appeared around the small gun. "Gear shift 2nd rifle blaster." The cloak said as the small gun turn into a pure black rifle. "N-no you're t-the d-d-demon hunt-ter." The demon panic as the man said **"RIFLE BLASTER LIGHTNING STYLE: ARROW JOLT SHOOTER."** The man said.

Another light blue magic circle appeared in the front this time as an arrow shape of lighting shot out of the rifle and into the demon heart. "Heh is that all?" the demon asked as the cloak man smirked.

"5,000 volts." The cloak man said. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The demon screamed in pain as his body exploded and blood was everywhere. "Wow this demon was weak it didn't even fight back." The man said as he looks at the woman.

" Hey are you ok? My name is Natsu Dragneel by the way." Natsu said as he held out his hand to the white haired woman. "Well my name is Mirajane Strauss and thank you for saving." Mirajane said as he grabs his hand and got up.

"You know you shouldn't be walking out by yourself at night you won't know who will come out and get you." Natsu said as Mirajane giggled. Natsu told her he will walk her home and she thanks him for being a gentle man.

"So tell me why did he called you a demon hunter and what did you said he was a demon?" Mirajane asked as Natsu replies "Sorry Mirajane that's highly classified but that guy is actually a demon from the Tartarus guild, a guild with half demons and half human." Mirajane smile at him.

"Just Mira, so are you in a guild?" Mirajane asked as Natsu shook his head no. "I usually travel alone, but I have two students that I'm training that are in Clover town waiting for me they are also like little brothers to me." Natsu said as Mirajane smiles. "Why are they in clover town?" Mirajane asked as Natsu replies "I sent them on a 2 year training trip on their own to learn from experience with nature." Mirajane made a O' expression.

"Okay so judging by the magic you use earlier, you could use **REQUIP** magic." Mirajane said as Natsu laughs. "Nope I use a different kind of magic…well three, the one I used earlier was created by me called the **ELEMENT SHOOTER** the other is a lost magic **SHINY SWORD** and the last one called **FIRE DRAGON SLAYER** another lost magic." Natsu said shocking Mirajane.

"I didn't know you could create your own magic." Mirajane said as Natsu shook his head again. "Well normal mages can't but I could." Natsu said as they arrived at Mirajane home. "Well thank you again Natsu but I should repay you." Mirajane said as she kisses his cheeks. They both blushed and stay at each other eyes as time stop around them. Natsu leans down as Mirajane moves her head up.

They lips were an inch from each other until they touch. A minute passed as they broke apart staring into each other eyes before turning away having a blush as the same color of a certain scarlet mage. "Well I think I should go now." Natsu ran away before Mirajane could say anything. Mirajane touched her lips and smiles as she enters her home.

She enters the leaving room to see her little brother, Elfman, on the couch waiting for her.

"Mira-nee a real man shouldn't make her brother worried." Elfman said as he has tear in his eyes as Mirajane smiles and told him what happen excluding the part were they kissed. "He's a real man for protecting another real man sister." Elfman said as Mirajane giggles. "Yea he's a real man." Mirajane whispered as she went to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **The next day in Clover town**

"So Natsu-nee what are we going do next?" Asked a young boy with blond hair excited that his brother has return. "We are going to Galuna Island rumors has it, it's a curse Island and with a Curse Island there are…" Natsu pauses waited to see their answers.

"Demons." A young boy with short black hair finishing his brother sentence. "Right you on." Natsu said as they walk to the train station. But Natsu couldn't stop thinking about Mirajane. _"I think I'm in love with her, no I can't think about love, not what happen last time I fell in love."_ Natsu thought looking at the sky.

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Mirajane, when Erza comes back tell her to take this mission from the magic council." Makarov the master of the guild said as Mirajane nodded and looks at the picture. _"He reminds me of Natsu, oh Natsu I think I'm in love with you."_ Mirajane thought as Makarov saw her look and smiles knowing she in love.

* * *

 **An: As you can see, not much of this change. The grammar still suck but bare with it for awhile. The second will have more changes. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**An: Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter. Anyway this chapter is a combination of the next 3 chapters of a purpose. Has grammar mistakes, but overall its done. Enjoy!**

 **Characters ages:**

 **Gajeel: 21**

 **Gray: 18**

 **Lucy: 18**

 **Erza: 19**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail guild hall**

"Mira where's is master Makarov?" A scarlet haired woman asked Mirajane. "Hi Erza! He went to visit an old friend of his, he said he will return tomorrow. Oh! The master also told me to give you this." Mirajane handed the paper to Erza.

"Mm this mission is a 10 year mission it's says to capture the demon hunter." Erza said. Mirajane froze when she heard the demon hunter. "D-demon h-hunt-ter?" Mirajane asked.

"Yea he calls himself that. It was said that he kills demons and I'm guessing the magic council see him as a threat, plus this mission has been pass on by the other guilds, but none of their guild members ever return." Erza said.

 _"Hi! How are you doing my name is Natsu Dragneel."_ Mirajane remember from a week ago when she met him. _"Natsu could kill Erza, but then again he said they call him the demon hunter, but..."_ Mirajane wanted to doubt that he was the one Erza is going after.

"Anyway I should get going now. I'll be taking Gray and Lucy." Erza as went to their table. "What's wrong Mira?" A blue cat said sitting there eating a fish. "Nothing is wrong Happy." Mirajane said with a fake smile.

* * *

 **On a boat to Galuna island**

"So Natsu-nii, what is the real reason we are going to Galuna Island?" Sting asked as Natsu turns around and smiles. "On a vacation!" Natsu exclaimed as Sting and Rouge stares at him.

"Okay, okay we are going to kill demons on the island, but also I met the **IRON DRAGONSLAYER** during are separation and asked him if he like to join us. I recently got a letter from him stating to meet him on Galuna Island." Natsu said cheerfully as the others nodded.

"So are you going to teach us anything new Natsu-nii?" Rouge asked as Natsu was thinking. "Nah. I'll teach you something when we get back to traveling just think as this as a vacation." Natsu said as went to sleep.

* * *

 **Natsu dream/flashback**

" _There_ _you are Natsu! I was wondering where you went, how come you're out here?" A teen girl about 16 asked a young Natsu. She has fair skin, violet eyes and long black hair that are braided. She wears a white dress that stops above her knees, a bow tied around her waist and another tied below her chest and wear white sandals._

 _"Hi Relena. I'm just thinking about me and you getting married in two weeks." Natsu said while smiling at Relena. "I can't wait to get married." Relena said as she twirls around._

 _"Me too, but I still don't believe 10 years has passed since we met each other." Natsu said as Relena giggled. "Don't forget 4 years has passed since we met Sting and Rouge." Relena said as Natsu smiles._

 _"Hey where are they anyway?" Natsu asked as she replies "Playing tag with the other kids in town." She stands next to Natsu and looks at him. Natsu looks at her staring at her violet eyes. "Relena I love you." Natsu said as Relena smiles. "I love you to Natsu." Relena said as the two leaned in to each other and kissed._

 _The scene changes to see Natsu holding Relena lifeless body. "RELENA PLEASE DON'T DIE." Natsu shouted as Relena looks at him. "N-Natsu I d-don't have m-much time*cough**cough* p-please don't ch-change and f-find a-anoth-ther woman *cough**cough* to love..." Relena smiles at him weakly "Natsu I love you…" Relena said her last words and passed away. "RELENAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu screamed as he cries on her body._

* * *

 **End Of Flashback/Dream**

Natsu woke up to see it was night time. He looks over to see Sting and Rouge sleeping. "I remember that day, that is the day I vow to kill every demon and the day I lost her." Natsu has tears in his eyes. "I remember when I'd buried her." Natsu said looking up at the starry sky.

Flashback

" _There Relena. I'm done buried you at are favorite spot." Natsu said as Sting and Rouge cried. "Natsu-nii why does Relena-nee have to die why can't she live and stay with us?" Sting asked as Natsu gave them a sad smile._

 _"Because one day one of us has to die soon and I guess her day came." Natsu said with tears in his eyes. "What are we going to do now Natsu-nii?" Rouge asked. Natsu close his eyes and said_

 _"I guess I should start teaching on how to create your own magic because **DRAGONSLAYER** magic is dangerous for the user if they get out of control." Natsu looks at them with smile._

 _"But don't worry if any of you get out control I will be there to help you get in control." Natsu said looking at the sky._ "I will never fall I love again. " _Natsu thought as he walks away with the others following him._

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

"She told me to find another woman, but I ignore her wish, but ever since I rescued that woman Mirajane I felt something in my heart and when we kissed it felt nice." Natsu looks at the night sky. "Mirajane is a lot like Relena." Natsu whispered as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **In Clover town the next day**

"Hey Erza are you sure he was here?" A guy who was removing his clothes said. "The information I got said he was last sighted in Clover town with two young boys who I'm pretty sure are the twin demon **DRAGONSLAYER**." Erza said.

"So the twin demon **DRAGONSLAYER** are twins." A blond hair girl said. "No. They are the same age and no one knows what they really look like since they hide their identities behind their hoods." Erza said as she went and asked a guy if he saw anyone suspicious "So why is this ten year quest Gray?" The blonde asked.

"Erza said no one has never caught this guy or live to tell." Gray said as the blonde felt less confident. "Don't worry Lucy we will bring this guy to justice." Erza said with fire in her eyes.

"Okay…" Lucy sweat drop. "Anyway the guy said he heard their conversation saying they are going to Galuna Island." Erza said. "You mean the island of demons we saved." Lucy said as Erza closed her eyes.

"Yes Lucy but the problem is that island is full demons he most likely will go and kills them all since he is the demon hunter and the citizens are demons, so we should get to Hargeon port quickly as possible." Erza said turning around to the direction of the train station as the other 2 follow.

* * *

 **At the guild**

Mirajane was behind the bar counter cleaning dishes, beside her was Makarov, Elfman and Happy. "Mira you look really happy today." Happy said as Mirajane smiles.

"Oh do I, I guess never notice." Mirajane said as went off to the kitchen. "I know that smile she's in love." Makarov smiled as one his "children" found love. "IF MIRA-NEE LOVES THIS GUY THEN SHE SHOULD BE A REAL MAN AND TELL HIM ALREADY!" Elfman shouted as they both sweat drop.

"It's not that I don't want to tell him it's because he's not in town anymore." Mirajane said as she came back with a sad smile. "What's his name Mira?" Happy asked pulling a fish out of his little green backpack. "His name Natsu." Mirajane said. "You mean the guy who saved you from almost getting rape." Elfman said shocking both Happy and Makarov.

"YOU ALMOST GOT RAPED!" They both shouted luckily no in the guild notice. "Yea but I don't want to talk about." Mirajane said looking down. "Anyway he kinda looks like the guy that Erza and the others are tracking down." Mirajane said showing the picture to them.

"Let's just hope they don't get Natsu, it will be wrong to bring an innocent man to the council." Makarov said crossing his arms. "Mm hm but its kinda weird Natsu called himself the demon hunter." Mirajane said shocking three of them.

"Mirajane did he say he travels with 2 young boys?" Makarov asked her as she nodded her head. "I'm sorry to break it to you Mira but I think he's the demon hunter Erza and the others are looking for." Makarov said as she frowns.

"No." she whispered. "No he can't be." Mirajane started to cry. "I'm sorry Mira but he is the demon hunter." Makarov said as Elfman went comfort her.

* * *

 **Galuna Island**

"Well we're here now. Onto the forest were I said we will meet the **IRON DRAGONSLAYER**." Natsu said as the two follow him. They got into a clearing where a waterfall resides. "So you're here." A voice said as person came out of the shadows. "Hello Gajeel, are you going to take on my offer or not?" Natsu asked Gajeel. "Why not?" He shrugged. "I got protection and it will be fun to join another guild." Natsu smiled. "Good. I was hoping you will join." Natsu said but his smiles turn into a smirk. "Well let's go take care of our guest." Natsu said walking away as the confuse trio followed him.,

* * *

 **With Erza**

Erza and the gang arrived on Galuna Island. She orders Gray and Lucy to the forest to search for the demon hunter and his crew, while she told the citizens to go the ship they "borrowed". The citizens comply and got on the ship. "Wait my son and his friends are still somewhere on the island." One of the citizen of Galuna Island said.

"Okay mam calm down; Gray, Lucy go find them I'll take care of them." Erza order them as they both went into the forest. "Where are you demon hunter." Erza thought as the chief of the village yelled something about destroying the moon.

* * *

 **With Gray and Lucy**

"We need to hurry and find the kids before the demon hunter kills them." Gray said as Lucy nodded her head. "Right, but I wonder what this guy look like?" Lucy asked. "Who know? This guy never show his face." Gray said as they hear rustling.

"I'll make a bet if you win I'll show my face but if you lose then I'll kill you." A mysterious voice said as he appear in front of Gray and Lucy scaring Lucy. "I'm guessing you are the demon hunter?" Gray questioned.

"That is one name you could call me, anyway here how this is going to work, you give me, demon me let you live, no give me demons, then me kill you." Natsu said as Gray and Lucy thought _"Doesn't he know we understand English."_ Natsu smirked.

"Well never mind about killing you, my comrades are here! I'll let you take care of them Sting, Rouge, and Gajeel." Natsu said as he disappears. The other 3 appeared as Gajeel smirked recognizing the 2. "Well if isn't ice queen and bunny girl." Gajeel as the other two yelled about not calling them.

"I'll handle them." Rouge said as the other 2 step back. "Look, I don't like hurting little kids." Gray said as Rouge smirked. "Well too bad, I like hurting strippers." Rouge said as Gray looked down and panics, seeing his clothe missing.

"Not again." He said as Lucy got a ticked marked. "SERIOUSLY IF YOUR GOING TO FIGHT AT LEAST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Lucy shouted. "What ever **ICE MAKE: HAMMER**." Gray formed ice that look like a hammer and tried to hit Rouge dodge the attack. "Weak! Your timing was off now let me show you my attack..." Rouge takes a deep breath

" **SHADOW DRAGON: ROAR!"** Rouge shouted as his attack went at a high speed, attacking the other two. "AHHHHH!" They screamed in pain. The smoke cleared to revealed the two knocked out. "*whistle* Damn you two are strong just how strong are you two?" Gajeel asked as the two shrugged. "Equally match." They both said shocking. _"I don't even want to know how strong their boss is."_ Was Gajeel thought.

* * *

 **With Erza**

 _"Where are they? They should've be here by now."_ Erza thought as she saw a man walking to her direction. He stops in front of her and smirks. "My, my the rumors are true! You are beautiful too bad I don't date walking tin cans." Natsu said dodging Erza sword. "Feisty too." Natsu dodge another of Erza attack with his own sword surprising her.

"Lets play pirates." Natsu said dodging another attack from her. "Rrr, you missed." Natsu said in a pirate accent. Erza swung her sword giving a little cut to Natsu left. Natsu grunted in pain but smile. "Wow you the first one to cut me for 5 years." Natsu applaud Erza as she **RE-QUIPS** into her heaven's wheel armor and keeps swinging her sword trying to hit him. "I'm impressed with you too bad this battle is going to be over." Natsu said raising his sword in the air.

" **SHINY SWORD-** " Natsu disappear and reappears in front of her and whispered in her ear. " **GHOST CUTTER**." Natsu disappears and reappears behind her walking to the ship. "3...2...1..." Natsu pauses but continues walking to the ship as smells blood in the air.

"0." he finished and turns around to see Erza crouching down holding her bleeding stomach. Natsu takes a dark blue vile of water, small bag and a letter. He threw it in front of Erza.

"If you want to live, then drink this vile. It is use for healing wounds and replenish magic I made it out of special plants I grew, also the bags are seed to plant the special plants and the letter will explain everything to you and your comrades aren't dead." Natsu gave her a sincere look. "Why would you go and help me?" Erza asked. She was wondering if the vile was poisoned or not.

"Because you are fun. You were the first person to even strike me. No one was able to do that for 5 years and plus, it is a same to kill beautiful as yourself. Now I shall take my leave." Natsu disappears into the forest as Erza blushed. "Thank you..." Erza drank the water before passing out. He large cut on her stomach was healed.

* * *

 **With Natsu**

Natsu found the others at the clearing where the waterfall resides. "Where are going now Natsu-nii?" Rouge asked as Natsu smile. "To recruit new members." Natsu replies as he turn around and walks away. Sting and Rouge follow soon, but Gajeel stayed behind for a little bit. _"Yep I made the right choice."_ He left the clearing as well.

* * *

 **With the others Erza**

"Ugh…" Erza groaned. The last thing she remembered was clutching her stomach. "I see you're a wake." Some said as looks at the direction of the voice. It was the medic of Galuna Island. "Where I'm I? And where are my friends?" Erza asked the doctor.

"You are in a medical tent and your friend are in another." The doctor said looking for something. "Where did I put it…or here it is." The medic said handing Erza a small bag and an envelope.

"I remember this…" Erza said looking at the items _. "If you want to live then take vile it use for healing wounds and replenish magic I made it out of special plants I grew, also the bags are seed to plant the special plants and the letter will explain everything to you_." Erza remember what Natsu said. All her old thoughts of the demon hunter disappeared. "Thank you." Erza whispered losing conciseness.

* * *

 **2 week later on a boat**

Erza and the gang were heal during the 2 weeks on Galuna Island and are now heading home. "So what does the letter said?" Gray asked taking his clothes off.

"I'll read it to the guild when get back and Gray, your clothes." Erza said pointing to the pile of clothes next to him. "When did this happen?" Gray questioned putting his clothes back on. "So what kind of seeds are these?" Lucy asked looking at the seeds.

"I don't know, I never seen these seeds before." Erza said holding a red seed. "I'll ask master maybe he knows." Erza said standing yelling at the captain to go faster as both Gray and Lucy sweat drop.

 **1 day later at the Fairy Tail guild**

They arrived at the guild and saw everyone cheering, yelling things like how are you alive or did you see his face. The 3 shook their heads in amusement. Erza walk to the direction where the Makarov is sitting.

"Master during the mission the demon hunters give me this small bag of red seeds." Erza said as Makarov examined the red seed. "I never have seen this seed in my life." Makarov said disappointing Erza.

"Why did he gave you this to you?" He asked. "He gives me a vile of dark blue water and said that he made it out of these out of flowers that these seed grows." Erza stated. "So he saved your life." Makarov said as he smiles.

"Yes, but I thought the demon hunter was cruelness, he didn't even killed any of the demons citizens of Galuna Island." Erza said shocking Makarov. "I didn't know the citizens on Galuna were demons." He said.

"Yes, but back onto the subject, he also gives me a letter, I haven't read it yet but I want to read it to the guild just in case if it's anything dangerous." Erza said as Makarov nodded his head. "Listen ups everyone I have a letter that my concerns are safety." Erza said getting every attention. Erza opens the letter and starts reading.

 _"Hello Fairy Tail this is the one and truly demon hunter. Now here's what you're going to do, you will stop chasing me and if you keep chasing me then I will come to your guild to drink some tea and have a snack, then I will kill you all personally so I'm warning you. If you value your life then don't go chasing me._

 _As for the pretty lady with the scarlet hair I didn't kill the demons because well…after I left my comrades to fight your comrades I saw a human with a demon feature. I ask the them how they got and they told me everyone in their village was born like that,_ _I can't kill hybrids since their technically human I only kill demons and humans that implanted cells from a demon, t_ _hese people implanted themselves with demons cells losing their humanity. As for the bag of seeds just read the instruction in the bottom to create water life. Anyway goodbye my fairies friends let's hope we don't meet again._

 _From: the demon hunter_

"Well that was interesting." Makarov said as everyone nodded their heads. "Send this back to the magic council and tell them not to send anymore mages after the demon hunter." Makarov handed the request paper to Erza as she took the paper and left the guild.

After that everyone went home with the exception of Makarov, Mirajane, Elfman, and Happy. "Mirajane I know this is hard for but-" Makarov was interrupted seeing Mirajane eyes becoming watery.

"Master I don't want him to be capture I want him here, maybe I could reason with him." She said and started crying on Elfman sister. "There-there sis if he's a real man the he would come and reason with you." Elfman comfort her. "Mira maybe you should get some rest." Makarov said as Mirajane nodded her head.

"Yes master I think it's for the best if I get some rest, let's go Elfman, Happy." Mirajane said leaving the guild as the two follow. _"Demon hunter what is your goal, what is it you trying to accomplish. Will it involve with the entire guild in Fiore."_ Makarov thought getting off the counter and started walking up the stairs to his office.

* * *

 **The next days with Natsu the group**

The four are in the town were Natsu hideout is. "Well if it isn't Natsu, Sting and Rouge how you guys have been the past five years." An old guy said. Natsu smile "We been fine gramps but can't stay long we're heading out after I do some stuff." Natsu said leaving the others behind.

"Who's this fellow?" The old guy said pointing at Gajeel. "He's the new recruit, Gajeel." Sting said. "Hi." Gajeel said. "Hello now excuse me, but I have to go to the um…seniors hall. Yeah! seniors hall for a bingo game." The old guy said giggling and sporting a blush. "By grandpa." The two dragonslayers said.

"So he's your grandpa?" Gajeel asked as the two shook their heads. "No that's Natsu-nii ex fiance grandpa, Grandpa Alexander." Rouge said. "Oh so Natsu was going to get married? Huh? What happened?" Gajeel asked as someone replied for him "She's dead." They all see Natsu leaning against a nearby wall.

"Oh sorry." Gajeel apologized. "It's okay, anyway let me show you are base or should I say are now completed guild hall." Natsu said disappearing out nowhere. "I'll show you the way." Rouge said running with the other 2 following.

* * *

 **At the ? Guild hall**

They arrived at the guild hall seeing Natsu leaning against the door. "Welcome to the Soaring Phoenix!" Natsu cheerfully said as they enter the guild hall. The inside has a bar, a lot of tables, and inside the room is black and white. "Wow Natsu-nii it looks awesome more awesome then the one you drew." Sting said looking around.

"What's wrong with the one I drew?" Natsu asked showing them the picture. **(An: the picture looks like the one Mirajane drew of the new guild after the phantom lord arc.)** They laughed at Natsu drawing. "Come on Relena love it." Natsu whined. "No she said it was cute and laughed." Rouge said as Natsu pouted.

"Whatever right now we need to discuss are plans and the next people to recruit." Natsu said as everyone sat down. "Now for are plans, we will go and dance in the flower fields." Natsu said as everyone give a deadpan look. "Okay, okay are real plan is to eliminate every guild in existence." Natsu said shocking them.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" They all shouted. "Yes." Natsu laughed as they sweat drop. "That's the first part of my plans; the second part is to take over Fiore." Natsu said shocking them again. "OKAY YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING THIS TIME!" They yelled. "Then go to war with other countries." Natsu said again shocking them. "YOU NEED HELP NATSU-NII/NATSU!" They yelled again as Natsu laughed.

"HAAA-yes I do need help-HAAA!" Natsu said as he continues to laughing as they sweat drop. "Anyway the reason I'm doing is to lower out the demons that are hiding and the ones in hell will rise up to strike. Besides, I won't commence the plan until all recruits are fully trained." Natsu said as the others shook their heads.

"Well now since that's out of the way looked at the monitor." Natsu said taking out a small round control with a lot of buttons. Natsu pressed a blue button as a large screen came out of the floor.

"Now I will tell you the person I will want in this guild that I believe that will help us with our plans." Natsu said as he pressed the arrow button as a picture of a familiar blue haired man appeared.

"This is Siegrain Fernandes other known as Jellal Fernandes, he is a former slave of the tower of heaven a building made to suck magic out of people, it's called the R-system. He is now the owner of the tower of heaven which is now completed. He has a rare magic called **METEOR** which boost speed of the user and has a great offensive." Natsu explained as they nodded their heads as Natsu pressed the button as a picture of Erigor appeared.

"This next person is Erigor, despite being beaten by Fairy Tail he's still useful for us, he could control wind and could cast a very useful defense spell." Natsu said as the next slide appeared of Aria and Totomaru. "Hey that's Aria and Totomaru." Gajeel said pointing at the slide.

"Yes former members of the Element four of Phantom lord, they're both useful for this guild. Aria could use air magic as well use an airspace spell called **METSU** that could absorbed the opponent's magic in an instant. Totomaru could use the fire element and has a lot of useful ability's." The next slide appeared.

"Ikaruga, despite still being in trinity raven she could be useful with her great skill in swordsmanship she could also cast sword magic that could pierce to strong defense spells." The next slide appeared. "This person is Kageyama he has the ability to use shadow has a shadow form to move freely in the shadows which could be useful for gathering information and has the ability to dispel magic." The last slide appeared which has 5 people and a cat.

"Now for the final slide, this group is called the legion corps a group of mages from Zentopia church if I could convince them to leave the church and join us we will be able to complete are plans." Natsu said as he smiles. "Now let's start, First up is Mary Hughes she is one of the loyalist to the church but I think I could convince her to join us.

She can also control anyone or their magic. Next is Sugarboy he could use **DOG** **WHISTLE MAGIC** that could trap his enemy and stop them to perform magic. Coco could use **ATHLETIC MAGIC,** a magic banned from Fiore many years ago she could use freely it and helps the user with speed and combat. Dan Straight has useful weaponry skills that could useful.

Samuel is well… a cat that could transform into human size buff man with great combat skills. Byro Cracy has great skills in **NULLIFICATION MAGIC** and master hand to hand Combat will be useful those are the one that could be useful for are plans now any questions?" Natsu was done explaining as Gajeel spoke up.

"Are you going to recruit more?" Natsu thought about. "If they show great skilled then I'll recruit them." Natsu said as Sting raises his hand. "When will we start?" He asked as Natsu replies "Tomorrow I will assign you your first missions in this guild, it will involve in recruiting them now come here so I could give you the guild mark." Natsu said taking the stamp for the marks. Natsu has his mark the color red on his right shoulder with a picture of a phoenix head.

Sting got his stamp the colored white on his left shoulder, Rouge got his stamp the colored black on his left shoulder, and Gajeel got his black as well on his left shoulder. "Now if you ever leave the guild then don't tell any information to anyone, but if you do then I'll kill you." Natsu said with fire in his eyes as they sweat drop.

"You may leave and rest. Oh Gajeel I need to talk to you." Natsu said as Sting and Rouge left and Gajeel stayed. "Gajeel tomorrow I will assign you two mission, the first one is to go and recruit Aria and Totomaru since you know them from Phantom Lord,

The second is a long-term mission, you will join and spy on Fairy Tail I believe they will give me trouble so I need you to give me information can you do that?" Natsu asked. "Playing double agent? Huh? Sure no problem." Gajeel said as he left. _"I will get my revenge on the demons and_ him." Natsu thought before exiting the guild.

* * *

 **An: chapter 1 is done. Well I hope you enjoy. Please review, if you like, or say its trash, help point out some misspell words etc. I don't really care, just as long as your honest. Bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 2: Recruiting arc part 1

**An: Hello everyone. Sorry for not posting earlier. Computer issues. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Characters ages**

 **Levy: 18 Juvia: 18**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail  
**

 **Chapter 4: Recruiting arc part 1**

* * *

 **Soaring Phoenix guild hall**

Natsu is standing front of Sting, Rouge, and Gajeel.

"Okay here is the mission I'm giving you guys." Natsu said handing the 3 of them the paper of the mission details.

"Sting, Rouge your guys mission is to go recruit Kageyama, he's at clover town helping the people rebuild the city." Natsu said as the two nodded and ran out the guild.

"Gajeel remember when I said that you're going to spy on Fairy Tail but before you do that I need you to go recruit your old teammates, the instructions are on the paper so have fun." Natsu said smile as Gajeel walked away.

 _"Okay now time to go to the tower, but first stop Sakura town to get a couple of cherry blossoms."_ Natsu thought thinking about the day he lost Relena.

" _I have to stop thinking about that and focus on my task."_ Natsu exited the guild and heading to the exit of town.

* * *

 **Strauss family home**

Mirajane was at home packing her clothes getting ready for her one week vacation with her brother.

"Mira-nee are you done packing yet?" Elfman asked peeking through her sister room.

"Yep! I'm finish Elfman." Mirajane said as Elfman grabs her suitcase.

"Where are we going again Elfman?" Mirajane asked.

"We're going to a town where a real man resides, Sakura town." Elfman said pumping his as Mirajane smile.

"You picked that place hoping to cheer me up didn't you?" Mirajane as Elfman nodded his head.

"Mira-nee you need to cheer up it's your favorite place to visits, plus the sakura trees are blooming this year." Elfman said as Mirajane give a sad smile.

"Elfman I don't need cheering but we do need a vacation." Mirajane said as the exited their home and head to the station.

* * *

 **With Sting and Rouge**

"Are we there yet?" Sting asked for the 5th time as they walk into a forest.

"We would've got their faster if someone didn't choose the forest instead of the train station." Rouge said in a calm voice.

"But I got motion sickness." Sting whined as Rouge shook his head.

"You shouldn't whi-" Rouge fell to the ground.

"Ugh~ what did I trip on." Rouge asked. He stood up and saw Sting holding 2 giant eggs. One egg has light pink wave patterns. The other is the same but light green instead.

"Hey Rouge I think these are dragons' eggs." Sting said grinning.

"Sting I doubt a dragon is going to hatch." Rouge said holding the light green egg tightly like it the only importing thing in the world.

"Then why are you holding like that?" Sting asked as Rouge walked away not saying anything as Sting laugh.

"Finally out of the forest!" Sting exclaimed.

"Sting we're on a mission calm yourself down and act serious." Rouge said putting up a serious facade.

 _"When did he get so serious?"_ Sting thought trying to catch up to Rouge. Sting caught up to Rouge and looked around the town.

"Wow this town is being rebuilt fast." Sting said until they heard someone spoke

"Yea since the lullaby attack the town the place was a wreck, but everyone is working their butt off working all day and night to quickly rebuild the town." They turn around to see a man with a pineapple hair style.

"Hello mister thanks for the explanation, but have you seen a man name Kageyama?" Rouge asked as the man rubs his chin.

"Kageyama…yea that's me." Kageyama said smiling.

"We like to talk to you outside of town?" Sting asked as Kageyama thought about it.

 _"Should I go with them, they are kids so I doubt they could do anything."_ Kageyama smiled. "Sure." He said as they exit the town.

* * *

 **Outside of Clover town**

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kageyama asked crossing his arms. Rouge pulled out folder and open it to show Kageyama picture and documents.

"Kageyama the shadow user of the disbanded dark guild Eisenwald has ability to use shadow and travel into them too and the ability to disable any seal correct?" Rouge finishes his explanation shocking Kageyama "H-how did you know?" He asked.

"My master wants you to join his guild the Soaring Phoenix." Rouge said.

"Sorry but I'm not joining another dark guild." Kageyama said shaking his head no.

"I never said it was a dark guild." Rouge said. "So it's a light guild?" Kageyama asked as Rouge shook his head no.

"Let's just say it's a neutral for now." Rouge said.

"Okay let's just say I do want join...what do I get out of this?" The shadow-user asked.

"You will get stronger and we could help you create your own magic, Natsu-nii will teach you and the other recruits." Sting piped in the conservation.

"Recruits? So you guys are going to invite more people?" He asked as they nodded.

"Yea we are going try to recruit your old master Erigor into the guild!" Sting exclaimed as Kageyama laughed.

"Good luck with that." Kageyama said as he stops laughing.

"Sure I'll join." Kageyama shrugged his shoulders.

"ALRIGHT WE GOT A NEW MEMBER!" Sting shouted as Kageyama laughed.

"Let's get going." Rouge said picking his egg up and giving to Kageyama.

"Drop that egg and I will kill you." Rouge said grabbing Sting collar and dragging him to the train station.

"NO TRAIN STATIONS!" Sting screamed as Kageyama sweat dropped.

* * *

 **With Natsu**

Natsu finally arrived at Sakura town and is now looking at the cherry blossoms trees surrounding the town.

 _"The cherry blossoms festival has started. Huh? I remember my first date with Relena was taking her to this festival."_ Natsu said with a sad smile.

"Whatever I'm just going to take short nap under a tree." Natsu said taking his trench coat off then sitting under a cherry blossoms tree resting his head against it and finally falling asleep, but unknown to Natsu a certain white-haired girl arrived the same time as him at the other side of time.

* * *

 **With Mirajane**

Mirajane and Elfman arrived at the town in time of the festival.

"Look Mira-nee it's the cherry blossoms festival it's one of your favorite festival." Elfman said as Mirajane smiled.

"Yep." She said as they walked to the hotel their staying at. They arrived to their hotel room and are putting their suitcases away.

"Mira-nee I'm going to go and watch the Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura play wanna come?" Elfman asked as she shook her head.

"No I'm just going to go see the cherry blossoms." Mirajane said as she got up and exited the door.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

Mirajane was walking around the cherry blossoms.

"I wish Natsu was here just me and him kissing under the night sky under a cherry blossoms tree." Mirajane said closing shutting her eyes lids and smiling. Imagining of what she said. She opens her eyes to see a pink-haired man sleeping under a cherry blossom tree.

 _"Who that?"_ Mirajane thought walking closer to man.

"Um…excuse me mister but you will catch a cold if you sleep here." Mirajane said shaking him. "Ugh." He groans.

* * *

 **Natsu pov**

Who the hell is shaking me? I open my eyes to see someone I'm trying to forget.

"Um…thanks for waking up." I said.

"It's no problem, anyway I'm Mirajane Strauss." She said. Quick think of a name.

"I'm Rouge Cheney." I said using Rouge name.

"Well hello Rouge so are you here for the festival?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah this festival is one of my favorites." I said as she smiles.

"Wow it's one of my favorites too I always come here every year." Every year but I ever saw her.

"Well that's nice; what are you doing here if I may ask?" I asked.

"When I come to this town I always walk around the cherry blossoms trees they are my favorite trees." She said. I was in surprised.

 _"Relena said the same thing."_ I thought.

"Well that's cool." I said.

"Anyway since this is a festival let's go have fun…well not like a date just two new form friends." I said as I held my hand out.

"Sure I'll like to go out with you but just as new form friends." She grabbed my hand as we ran into games area.

* * *

 **7 Days later**

Mirajane and I met again at the cherry blossom trees waiting for them to bloom.

"I can't believe seven days has passed;since we met." She told me as I smile.

"Yeah...me two." I told her. I don't know why but I like it when she's near me.

"It's too bad that we can't meet each other again." She said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry I believe we might see each other again." I told her as she smiles and stares at my eyes as I stare into her sapphire eyes. I learned and I could tell she leaning in too as are lips brushed against each other.

* * *

 **Normal pov**

As the two kissed the cherry blossoms bloom upon the night sky.

 _"It's like I dream of, but instead of Natsu it's with Rouge."_ Mirajane thought.

 _"This kiss...feels wonderful."_ Natsu thought as he broke the kiss to catch his breath.

"Wow." The both said with a scarlet blush.

"I should get going." Natsu said running off before Mirajane could say anything.

 _"Déjà vu."_ Mirajane thought as she giggles. Mirajane turns around to see Elfman coming her way.

"Mira-nee if you were a real man then you would watch the cherry blossoms bloom with your little brother." Elfman said as Mirajane giggles again.

"Yeah but it was worth it." Mirajane said as she walks away with a confuse Elfman following her.

* * *

 **With Gajeel**

"So what do you say guys?" Gajeel asked to 2 people. When Gajeel found the two, he offer them to join his guild.

"Come on Totomaru he could teach you how to control your fire more easily and Aria you know you need money." Gajeel asked one more time as they thought about it.

"Okay I'll join." Totomaru said.

"I will join too because it so sad when I don't have money." Aria started to cry as Gajeel sweat drop.

"Good now here's the map and good luck I have another mission to do." Gajeel said handing them a map as he left.

 **Time skip**

Gajeel was in an abandon place that has iron.

"Now to wait until the Fairy Tail master comes and gets me." Gajeel said grabbing a piece of metal scrape.

* * *

 **At the Soaring Phoenix guild hall**

Sting and the other two arrived at the guild hall waiting for Natsu return until the eggs started to crack.

"Rouge…" Sting said as Rouge nodded his head.

The two eggs cracked to show 2 cats one with dark pink fur while the other is light green.

"Cats?" Kageyama sweat drop seeing the two holding them close to each other.

"I'm going to name you Lector." Sting said as Lector replied Lector.

"I'll call you Frosch." Rouge said as Frosch cuddle into Rouge chest.

"Weird names." Kageyama said looking at them play with their new friends.

* * *

 **With Mirajane**

2 days passed since Mirajane left Sakura town with her brother and now is working at the guild.

"Hey Mira do you know where the master is I need to talk to him about something me and my team found." A light blue-haired girl said.

"I don't really know where the master is at." Mirajane said not paying attention to the conversation.

"Juvia know where the master is Juvia will tell you." A blue-haired girl said.

"Thanks um…Juvia was it." The girl said as Juvia nodded.

"Juvia asked master if he could help Gajeel joined the guild." Juvia said as she looks surprise.

"Well anyway got to go." The girl got a mission paper give to Mirajane to get signed out and ran out with her teammates.

* * *

 **With Gajeel**

Gajeel and the Makarov are walking to the road of Magnolia town.

 _"Now all I need to do is to gain their trust."_ Gajeel said as they got to Magnolia town. A few minutes they got to the guild and Makarov explained of what the meaning of Fairy Tail is and enter the guild. When they enter they could hear whispers from the guild members as Gajeel growl.

"Just ignore them Gajeel." Makarov said jumping on the counter.

"Mirajane the guild stamp please." Makarov said as Mirajane Give Gajeel the stamp on his right shoulder.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mirajane greeted him then went back to work.

"Thank you, thank you for letting him joins the guild master." Juvia said appearing in front of them hugging the master.

"No problem…heh, heh." Makarov said with a perverted giggle and a blush. Gajeel grabbed the Makarov place him on the counter.

"Hands of you perverted old man." Gajeel growled as Juvia giggled. The truth is that Gajeel sees Juvia as a little sister.

"If you need me I'm going to find me some iron." Gajeel said walking out of the guild.

* * *

 **With Sting and Rouge**

"What's this?" Lector asked holding a fish.

"It's a fish." Sting said as Lector take a bite out of the fish.

"Wow this is good." Lector said eating more fish.

"Yeah I know." Sting smiled.

"Frosch wants to try fish too." Frosch said as Rouge handed her a fish. Frosch took a bite out of the fish.

"Frosch likes fish." Frosch said eating the fish at a fast pace. Rouge smile and took something out of a bag next to him.

"Frosch I brought something for you here." Rouge handed Frosch a pink frog suit with dark spots at the top. Frosch looks and grabs the frog suit.

"Frosch like it, but how do Frosch put it on." Frosch asked as Rouge helps her put on the suit. Frosch looks at her reflection at the pond they're fishing at.

"See Frosch you look nice." Rouge said as Frosch jumped on Rouge and hugged him.

"I got you something too." Sting said taking something out of the bag giving it to Lector.

"What's this?" Lector asked holding a blue vest.

"It's a vest." Sting said as he helps Lector with the vest.

"Thank you, thank you." Lector said hugging Sting.

"No problem." Sting said returning the hug. Sting and Rouge heard snores as they look at Lector and Frosch who are sleeping.

"Let's get back to the guild." Rouge said as they left the area.

* * *

 **With Natsu**

Natsu arrived at the beach where the Tower of heaven resides. He walks around looking for someone.

"There he is." Natsu said as he found the person he was looking for.

"Jellal wakie, wakie the eggs are ready." Natsu said. "Ugh…" Jellal groan.

"Where am I." Jellal asked sitting up and looking around.

"Hello Jellal." Natsu said. Jellal looks at Natsu and ask "Who's Jellal?" He asked.

 _"He probably got amnesia."_ Natsu thought.

"You are. Your name is Jellal Fernandes and I want you to join my guild the Soaring Phoenix if you join I could help you regain your memories again." Natsu said as Jellal nodded his head in agreement.

"Good now we just need to find one more person." Natsu said looking around the beach.

"Let's go." Natsu said as they walked around the area when they saw three figures. Natsu ran to them and check their pulse. The two guys are dead, but woman is still alive.

"Good she still alive." Natsu said as the girl groan.

"What happen to me?" She asked looking then she looks at Natsu.

"Who are you?" She asked Natsu as he smiles. "Ikaruga correct I'm Natsu Dragneel and I think you know Jellal Fernandes correct." Natsu said as she nodded her head.

"Good now I want you to join my guild the Soaring Phoenix will you join?" He asked as she thought about it.

"I can't I'm part of Trinity Raven so I can't leave my friends behind." She said as Natsu continues to smile.

"Sorry but they are dead." Natsu said shocking her.

"But they can't be Dead." She said checking her teammates pulse.

"I see then I'll join your guild, but let me buried my teammates." Ikaruga said as Natsu nodded his head.

* * *

 **With Mirajane at her home**

 **Mirajane dream**

"Where am I?" Mirajane said as she looks around and saw Elfman.

"Why Mira-nee why did you have to die." Elfman said looking down.

"Elfman what do you mean I'm right here." Mirajane said touching Elfman shoulders but her hands want through him.

"What the..." Mirajane does it again with the same hand but came back with the same results.

She looks at her suppose funeral and saw everyone from the guild attended.

"If only if she didn't left the guild she would've still live ." Makarov said with tears in his eyes.

 _"So if I leave the guild I'll die but if I stay then I'll live."_ Mirajane thought.

"Okay I want this dream to be over."Mirajane said as everything blackout.

 **Reality**

Mirajane groan as she sat up.

"Looks like I'm going to stay at the guild!" Mirajane exclaimed as she ran out of her home, but unknown to her a figure came out of no where before disappearing again.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Magnolia town**

The figure from early appeared next a man with black cape covering his body.

"Good job." The man said as he absorbed the figure to his body.

"So she is the maiden of light? Huh? I'll let her live for now, I believe she will change Natsu to his original-self because of me he turning evil; father would not be proud of what I done 5 years ago to Natsu and Relena." The man said as he sees a group of travels.

"Hello sir do you know how to get to Mongolia town I'm taking my family there for Fantasia." The guy said to the man. A magic circle then appeared under them.

"Die." The area exploded. The smoke disappeared as the man is just standing there looking at the torn up cart.

"I need more blood." The man said as he left.

* * *

 **An: Just minor spellings and misplaced words. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Sorry but I give up. I tried to continue but I couldn't. I guess it was to hard for me to continue. I have school to finish so I never had any chance to keep writing. So this is the end. If you anyone would to adopt the story then p.m. me. Well goodbye.**


	5. Has been Adopted

**An: The story A Purpose and Soaring Phoenix has been adopted. Just to make it clear, Soaring Phoenix is a remade version with better grammar. Anyway here is the link to the new author, he/she hasn't post it yet but he/she will eventually will. Well here is the name of the new author is Shadow-Fire Dragon Slayer. I can't give you the link because for some reason the link gets cut off.**

 **Check my stories to see which one is currently up for adoption. Bye everyone.**


End file.
